


what are you?

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, consensual of course, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 15: Dirty talkShe could barely contain herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	what are you?

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m recovering from surgery, I’m so thankful I wrote these in advance. Enjoy!

Catra made sure to secure the harness properly against her hips, wanting to savor this moment that was about to occur without having to deal with some minor inconvenience. She pulled at the leather that was now practically bound to her body, and let out a small smirk as she knew it was secure, and that she would be able to proceed.

Adora was lying on the bed on her stomach, ass up in the air and legs slightly spread, showing off her pretty little pussy and it's pink lips. She could barely contain herself and touched the tip of the strap, holding it with her hand.

“Are you a little slut?” she began, getting into her role quickly. “Do you want me to fill you up? For you to wrap yourself around me as I pound away?”

Adora let out a moan as she heard her voice, and Catra saw how she nodded.

  
“Say it to me bitch, until you do, I won’t start.”

“Please, fill me up.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because… I’m a needy little slut and I want to feel your strap inside of me.”

“Okay, then you’ll get just that.”

Catra guided her strap towards Adora’s pussy, and slowly pushed inside. She heard how her lover let out a loud moan as inch after inch of the strap was inside, until it hit the end, filling her up completely. She heard how she let out a curse under her breath, and Catra decided to pound away immediately.

She pulled out to thrust back in immediately, and loved the whimper Adora let out as she quickly found a steady pace, just loving this feeling, the high of being the one to make Adora feel good.

The sound of pounding flesh, how her muffled whimpers slowly turned into loud moans of her name, and how Adora kept moving her hips in sync to the thrusts as she was taken from behind.

“Fuck.”

“You like that you little slut? You like getting fucked by me?”

  
“Yes, I love it Catra.” she panted between breaths. As she heard her own name in that sentence, it was like Catra lost it and lust took over, making her speed up the pace even more as the strap kept hitting all of Adora’s sensitive parts on repeat while turning her into a mess. “I love getting fucked by you.”

“Say that again slut.”

“I love getting fucked by your big strap Catra. I’m a happy slut.”

“Do you feel good?”

“Yes… please let me come.”

“Of course, I’ll give you such an earth shattering orgasm that you’ll dream about for the rest of your life.”


End file.
